


Not fit to command

by Tdelicot



Category: 12 o' clock high the series
Genre: Bad Command decisions, F/M, Nazi radar station, Under cover operation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-19 10:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20329795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: General Britt decides after the past three months of bad missions for the 918th. It was time again to put Colonel Gallagher into his place.





	1. Chapter 1

Colonel Joseph Gallagher disgusted of late with all of the recent missions that had turned sour. Even all of his friends on the base had noticed a change in his over all personality. Even Major Keiser wasn't able to figure out what was wrong with the 39 year old colonel.

It's been two weeks since he had heard from his wife Lt. Materson at the State Department. She and General Gallagher had been swamped with work. She was supposed to be coming to England but wasn't able to only make the tension worst with him.

He had slammed down his right fist on the desk after spilling some of his black coffee on his paperwork. He needed to take a break with some fresh air outside in the middle of September 1944. But Major Harvey Stovall stopped his friend from going outside with a phone call from Wing Headquarters.

"Joe, General Britt wants to see you at Wing headquarters as soon as possible." Stovall looked at his friend looking some what haggard of late with the lack of sleep. Even Doctor Keiser has been trying to get the Colonel to sleep more during the night. 

"Did he say Harvey what's it all about?" He asked with closing his flight jacket and placing his hat on his brown hair. His flight jacket was loose on him having lost a great deal of weight the past few months.

"No he didn't say Joe. I guess you will find out when you drive on over to Wing headquarters." He replied with waiting to see on whether his friend would say anything else. "Will you have Sergeant Kamansky drive you?" He asked with concern in his tone for his friend and commanding officer.

"Not this time Harvey. I need to be alone and think before reaching Wing. Excuse me I must go now." As he leaves with Sandy outside talking to a friend of his. Colonel Gallagher told him that he wasn't needed this time around.

***********************************************************************

General Britt was quite angry at Colonel Joseph Gallagher. This anger has been building for the past few months with his group commander and today was the day he was going to have it out with him. Even if it means that he would be grounding the group commander.

He was in his office when one of his aides told him that Colonel Gallagher has arrived. "Send him in Lt. Menosky." He said in a brisk type of voice with placing down his paperwork onto the already packed desk.

Colonel Gallagher walked into the office after placing his hat onto the coat rack just outside the office. His stomach was in knots not knowing what to expect.

"Major Stovall said that you wanted to see me right away sir." Gallagher said with General Britt handing him a piece of paper to read without saying a word.

IT READ.....

The charade is on.....

Britt

He knew right away what he was talking about. "Yes Colonel Gallagher. Before you asked me any questions. I am really upset at the way you and your group have been blowing missions the past few months. I don't know what has gotten into you, Joe. My superiors and including myself are very upset at these facts." He states with slight anger in his voice and demeanor with slamming his cane against his artificial leg.

Colonel Gallagher noticed this action with his cane. "I can't help it sir that the weather was a factor with those missions along with too many attacks by the Nazi fighters." He replied with taking a deep breath into his lungs. Plus he was in need to lite up one of his cigarettes in his uniform jacket.

"It's no excuse Colonel Gallagher. I don't want to hear anything else out of your mouth. I have to now take some type of action with all of my superiors on my back. Your grounded until I feel that your worthy of taking on missions." He said to see Gallagher getting up from his seat to argue back.

"You can't do that General. It wasn't my fault with those missions." He responded with taking a puff of his cigarette.

"There is nothing you can do about it Colonel. And if you keep acting like this...I will be force to remove you as group commander of the 918th. Now get out of here and head back to your office Colonel Gallagher."

"Yes sir." Gallagher said with feeling really hurt that the General would actually ground and remove him as group commander after two years.

Colonel Gallagher feeling dejected walked out of his office with everyone listening in with the loudness of their voices. Captain Phyllis Vincent back from Scotland was upset at the fact that her friend and ex lover was on the skids with General Britt. She was wondering just where was his wife Lt. Judith Materson.

Otherwise there was someone else working the communications station near his office listening contently to what was going on with the Colonel and General Britt. Looking at his watch. It was time for him to take a break outside to speak with one of his associates.

Walking outside into the brisk air with a threat of possible rain showers. There was two men waiting for him with handing him an envelope. "What's the latest on Colonel Gallagher?" An older grey hair man in his late fifties asked the question sitting in the jeep with another younger man.

"General Britt just grounded Colonel Gallagher for screwing up those three missions. There is still a possible chance that Gallagher might be demoted with his status as group commander of the 918th Gregory." Lt. Williams replied standing while watching for anyone coming outside.

"Anything else Lt. Williams?" Gregory asked with placing back his uniform cap back onto his head with feeling the drops of rain starting to fall.

"Nothing else at this time. I will be sure to keep my ears to the grind stone. Now I suggest the both of you get out of here before your discovered." Lt. Williams said with his nerves on edge right now.

"We are leaving to head back to the base. Maybe we will see how Colonel Gallagher will start to act with having been grounded from flying further missions." He turns on the jeep engine with his associate having been quiet throughout the entire exchange.


	2. Chapter 2

Colonel Gallagher walked into the outer office still pissed off at General Britt. Major Harvey Stovall stopped what he was doing on the type writer. He was able to tell by the way the colonel was acting that something was surely wrong.

"So what is going on Joe that General Britt needed to see you at Wing Headquarters?" Stovall asked with seeing the frustration on his friend's face.

"I have been grounded by General Britt for all of the miscues with the three missions that was botched Harvey. And if I don't watch myself, I can find myself being removed as group commander of the 918th." He hissed with staying in place for a moment before heading into his office to work on the mountain of paper work.

"Damn Joe! I just can't believe the General would do something stupid as that to ground you." He shook his head to see his friend walk into the office dejected.

Gallagher looked at the pile of files that needed his signature. As he settled in to get to work. 

*************************************************

Sergeant Kamansky having been asked by General Edward Britt to meet him at the Gramency hotel in London. Major Harvey Stovall had signed the pass to have Kamansky drive to London. As to who he was going to meet, he had no idea.

Sandy was quite surprised that he had received a request by the general to meet him at his hotel room 320 for a special meeting. He was beginning to suspect that something was up with all types of rumors flying around the base.

Parking the jeep in the back of the hotel and finding a parking spot. He than walked into the back entrance taking the elevator to the third floor. Making his way over to room 320 with the corridor quiet with no one walking around.

He knocked on the door with an aide opening it to have the sergeant walked inside. There were other officers that he had been familiar with like with Major Adams from Counter Intelligence. General Britt was standing with his cane to greet Sergeant Sandy Kamansky.

"General Britt, you asked for me to come here. I was wondering why on my way here from the base." Sandy said with Britt telling him to please sit down on the grey couch.

**********************************************

General Britt offered Sandy a drink for which he accepted. His aide working the bar and a trusted officer. He put together the Scotch and water for which he asked for. He needed something strong at this time not knowing what the hell was going on.

"Thanks sir for the drink. But now I need to know on what is going on with Colonel Gallagher?" He was serious with the question. Especially for when it comes to his friend and commanding officer.

"Colonel Gallagher is acting per my orders and counter intelligence Sergeant. There are Nazi's on the base and two other groups trying to destroy the reputation of the commanders and the missions. Colonel Gallagher is a prime target with the possible chance that they might even try to kill him or take him prisoner. CIC thought it would be a good idea that we ground the Colonel almost to the point of being removed as group commander."

"That is really amazing that the Nazi's would go after the commanders of the bomber groups. What is it you want me to do sir?" He asked with finishing up his drink with the general asking on whether he wanted another. "Please." He replied.

"I want you to keep an eye out on the Colonel. Even if it means that he wants to drown himself in liquor to have witnesses seeing his reputation ruined because of it." Britt replied to have Sandy shaking his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Does the Colonel know that I will be watching him with this plot?" He asked with taking the second drink from the aide's hand. "Thanks."

"No he doesn't Kamansky. Just do your best with helping the Colonel along. And in the meantime we have Counter Intelligence agents working on the base to try and catch these Nazi's. General Creighton inform me that there are at least four Nazi agents working the base and watching Colonel Gallagher until they decide to make there move."

"Does General Creighton have any idea who they might be?" Sandy had to asked the question with trying to keep his eyes out on them.

"He does. He doesn't want to make any arrests at this point until he knows just who is the ring leader like the last time." Britt replied.

"The last time three people were killed in that plot and almost ruining the reputation of the group. I know the Colonel was glad for that the plot was exposed." Sandy says with taking a sip of his scotch and water. "Anything else General Britt?"

"Just be sure that Colonel Gallagher doesn't find out your helping him out with trying to find the Nazi's. That's it for now and be sure not to say anything to Major Stovall, Lt. Materson or your friends on the base."

"Sir, you do realize that Lt. Materson is going to be pissed off that her husband is being used as a pawn in this plot?" Sandy just had to say with the Colonel and Judith are very much in love.

"Yes I know Sergeant. Now please go and offer to take Gallagher to the Star & Bottle in Archbury." General Britt offer with giving him a voucher to help pay for the drinks. As he explained handing him the voucher and placing it into his uniform jacket.

******************************************************

Six o' clock in the evening...

Sandy arrived back from London and the meeting with General Britt. He walked into the outer office of Operations asking on whether Colonel Gallagher was still in his office.

"Yes he is Sandy. He's been at it for awhile now with the paper work. Why don't you go in and see on whether he needs a break?" He asked with answering the phone from the tower.

Kamansky went to knock on the door of his office before walking inside to see the Colonel finishing up the last of his paperwork and taking a deep breath. "Are you all right sir?" He says with waiting for a response to his question.

"I need a long break. Unless you have some type of offer to get me out of this office?" 

"Indeed I do Colonel. I just came back from visiting an old friend in London. How about I treat you to drinks at the Star & Bottle, along with food. That is if your hungry?" Sandy replied with his face lighting to the idea of food and drinks.

"It sounds great Sandy. I would very much need a drink and food. My stomach is beginning to rumble on me. I will treat with the drinks and food." He offered to have Sandy say the following.

"Oh! No you don't Colonel. I will treat tonight. You have done a great deal for me during the past two years and I just want to repay you for getting me on the right track." Sandy quipped with his demeanor.

"Very well than lets go. I need to let Harvey know where I will be in case something comes up. By the way did you forget about the mission in the morning?" Gallagher asked with remembering about that he was supposed to be going on the mission and the Piccadilly Lily.

"The mission has been postponed until the next morning with bad weather. Wing Headquarters made the decision to cancel. So everyone is standing down for now sir. Shall we go now to the Star & Bottle."


	4. Chapter 4

Two Nazi agents headed for the Star & Bottle after being ordered by there superior that Colonel Gallagher and his flight engineer were driving to the bar in Archbury.

"What are we supposed to do Hans?" Hans was a engineer working with Nero and his other crews for the Piccadilly Lily and four other bombers.

"Keep an eye out on Gallagher and watch for his altitude with being grounded by General Britt." "Albert Dietrich working in Operations for the past four months in communications. They would be sitting at the bar with the dinner crowd beginning to fill up. Especially when the mission to Kell has been postponed.

Sergeant Kamansky had called ahead to reserved one of the tables in the back. So it was going to be easy to drink without having to be bothered. Parking the jeep in front telling any one that it's the group commander's vehicle. They walked inside to let the waiter know they were here having reservations.

"Please come this way Colonel Gallagher." Since he knew who the Colonel was as with Sergeant Kamansky. He places the two menu's onto the table while asking the both men for their drink orders. "What would the both of you like?" The older waiter asked since he's been working at the bar for the past five years.

"I will have a brandy." Gallagher said with looking around to see the place was beginning to be packed.

"As for myself, I will have a beer while I study the menu." He leaves. While Sandy asked the Colonel on whether he would like to play the Jukebox.

"Sure Sandy. Play anything including Glenn Miller. Judith loves him a great deal." He said with sadness in his voice with remembering his wife and Glenn Miller.

"You missed her a great deal Colonel?" He asked with moving slowly over to the jukebox hearing his soft response. Sandy first pick was three different tunes from the Glenn Miller band and two other bands.

And in the meantime the waiter came over with their drinks. .....

********************************************************

Sometime later Colonel Joseph Gallagher was feeling some what mellow from his drinking and having to eaten his Rib-eye steak smothered in mushrooms. Sandy was ready to order another round calling over the waiter.

"Colonel would you like another drink?" Sandy asked over the noise and the music. It was at this time he saw Major Zake Temple of the 511th fighter group next store to the 918th. Zake was with friends from the fighter group giving the night off as well. Since they were supposed to be going out in the morning to protect the bombers.

"Please. But in the meantime I am going to say hello to Zake at the bar with his friends." Gallagher said with feeling a little out of it with all of the drinking he's been doing the past few hours.

Moving over to the bar. Zake is able to turn around to see his friend and commanding officer. As Gallagher pats him on the back trying to hold himself up. "Zake how are you tonight?" He asked feeling slightly dizzy now and needed to sit down.

"Jesus Joe how much had you have this evening?" He says to his friend.


	5. Chapter 5

"A great deal and I really don't care at the moment Zake. No doubt you heard I have been grounded by General Britt?" Gallagher said to his friend with taking another zip of his whiskey. Zake and Sandy wasn't liking the idea of seeing there friend like this.

"If you don't like what I said, you can always leave." He said with an altitude with drinking down further the rest of his whiskey. The waiter came over to find out on whether they wanted more drinks.

"Yes waiter. Please bring another round of drinks. I will settle up once we are ready to leave for the night." Sandy replied with the waiter writing down the order once again on his par. While keeping track of the total amount of drinks and the food.

Meanwhile the two Nazi agents just couldn't believe on how much the Colonel was having to drink. "We have better wait outside and see on whether we can take a pot shot at him. I know it's not going to easy with his friends hanging around him." Hans said to his associate. "Lets get out of here now and set up across the street in the upstairs apartment." They slowly moved out of the Star & Bottle to head across the street. Meanwhile Gallagher, Sandy and Zake continued on with their drinking. *************************************************************************** Washington, D.C. Pentagon Lt. Judith Materson received a coded message from Counter Intelligence over seas London, England. The report mention that there were a group of Nazi spies working at two different bomber groups, one being the 918th. This lite up her eyes a great deal when the report said that Colonel Joseph Gallagher was working under cover, along with Sergeant Kamansky with orders from General Edward Britt. She started to shake her head with reading the report. She needed to do something about it with going to speak with General Maxwell Gallagher in his office on the eight floor. Walking out of the communications room, she walked down the corridor with taking the main elevator to the eight floor. She was hot under the collar to read that her husband was working under cover to try and catch the Nazi's. General Gallagher currently was alone in his office finishing up his paper work. His two aides were currently at the Washington, D.C. Air Force base talking with General Waverly in charge of the base. There was a knock on his office door when his daughter-in-law walked in with a report in her hand and looking pissed off. He looks up at her to say. "What's wrong Judith?" He said with concern in his deep voice. "Read this. I just received it from overseas for Counter Intelligence." She hands him the report standing directly in front of his oak desk. Taking a few moments to digest the report. He started to shake his head in disbelief. "I just can't believe this that my son would actually be involved in this type of operation."

"Well he is General. I need to go to England and go under cover myself and try to catch those bastards sir." Judith said with a deep breath into her lungs.

"What can you do ?" He asked with concern,

"I will need to change my hair color and have Doctor Anderson my eye doctor have me used those new contacts that are now out on the market. I need you to call the Star & Bottle to speak with the owner and let him know I will be working under cover as a bartender."

"How fast do you think all this can be done before taking off in the P-51?" General Gallagher was curious with picking up the phone. He had a number of phone calls that needed to be made.

"I would say 24 hours sir. I have to call my hair dresser and Doctor Anderson at the base to start with the process." She went to work with moving out of his office to head for hers.

***********************************************************************************************

Archbury, England Star & Bottle

"Colonel, I think it's time to leave now. Let me go settle up the bill while Zake wakes you outside to the jeep." Sandy said with walking over to the bar to hand the owner working the register the voucher. He rung up the bill to be almost $100.00 dollars for the evening. Sandy didn't blink an eye with seeing the amount of the bill.

After a moment... "Your all set Kamansky. Please come back again when there isn't any missions." John Miles said to the flight engineer.

"Yes, of course Mr. Miles. Good night." He said with walking outside into the crisp air. Jake had placed the Colonel into the jeep while taking his own back to his quarters on the base.


	6. Chapter 6

Just as they were getting ready to drive off. Two shots were fired from across the ways. Sandy heard Colonel Gallagher cry out with being nicked by one of the bullets with his right leg.

"We need to call the military police to find out who is responsible for the shooting Colonel." Sandy said to his commanding officer.

"No way in hell Sandy. Lets get out of here now and take me to my quarters and have you take care of my leg with the medical supplies I have. " Gallagher said with wincing from the pain even though it only nick the artery slightly with very little blood.

"Ok Colonel. But we will need to be careful with getting back onto the base. We can't have none of the military police know what is going on." Sandy said with moving the jeep quickly.

Meanwhile no further shots were taken at their target. "Lets get out of here now and head back to the base." Hans replied to his associate with putting away the gun in his hand.

*********************************************************************************************

Arriving back at the base with Colonel Gallagher saluting the guard at the main gate. "Hurry Sandy, we need to get to my quarters. It feels like my upper leg is on fire." He said to his flight engineer finally arriving at his quarters with it being late. There was no one around at the time he parked the jeep near the officer's quarters.

Sandy helped the colonel into his quarters by passing the curtains and placing him onto his bunk. The colonel told him to make sure that both of the entrances were locked so that he would be able to sleep without anyone bothering him.

"Where are the medical supplies sir?" Sandy asked with helping to remove his shoes and most of all his uniform pants to check the wound area. 

"They are in the desk draw Sandy." The colonel said with removing his uniform jacket and shirt to be placed over the chair. His sweat pants were laying over on the cot with having his choice to sleep on. The last time he had someone stay with him was awhile back with Colonel Harry Connally his instructor during transition training.

Sandy went to work with checking the wound. He was very lucky that the artery wasn't badly severed. Kamansky cleaned up the area before placing the sulfur and than the bandage to cover the area. However there was morphine inside the kit to be used for the pain. He was hoping that the wound area won't get infected or else he would be in trouble trying to explain what had happened.

"How's that Joe?" Using his first name for this type of occasion.

"Good Sandy. Thanks for helping me out on this. I think it would be best to go back tomorrow night. Who ever this did is not done." He said to have Sandy shaking his head.

"Do you think it's wise sir to give who ever did this to take another shot at you?" Sandy said with waiting for the Colonel's reply.

"Yes Sandy I do. Now please leave so that I can try and get some sleep." Gallagher says with Sandy leaving his quarters to make a call to Major Adams of Counter Intelligence.


	7. Chapter 7

Major Adams was woken up from a sound sleep in Archbury, Wing headquarters on the third floor. General Britt 's quarters was down the hall. "Are you sure Sergeant that the shots might of come from across the street from the Star & Bottle?"

"Yes sir. And Colonel Gallagher was nicked in the upper park of his right leg. He doesn't want to report it Major Adams." Sandy responded over the phone.

"As I said the other day, he's under orders to continue with the charade. We need to find out who is behind the plot. And besides we will have further help from another agent that is going under cover." He says with confidence.

"Who is it sir?" Sandy was curious with asking the question.

"I am sorry Sergeant, I am not at liberty to say right now. Any rate I will report this to General Creider. He's already concern for when it comes to his long time friend Colonel Gallagher.

"Is there anything else I can do Major?" Sandy asked from his quarters with everyone out on dates.

"Nothing for the moment. Just basically keep your eyes opened is all I asked sergeant."

"I will sir. Good night." It was at this time that two of the crew members walked into the quarters finishing up there evening with their dates. Sandy was quiet as he had gotten ready for bed.

**********************************************************

Lt. Judith Materson was able to have her hair colored with help from a friend of hers at the base, along with the eye doctor inserting the contacts. It was amazing on how perfect she was able to see with them. They were experimental for the most part. She would let the doctor know on whether she would have any trouble with them while she was under cover.

It was midnight when she was able to change into her flight gear to check the P-51 she will be flying to England. The crew chief handed her a container of coffee and other food items for the trip. At some point she would be able to place the plane on auto pilot.

"Your all set Lt. Materson. The extra fuel tanks had been added under neath. You will be able to keep track on how much fuel is still available." Crew Chief Addison says with moving on down to the ground to get out of the way of her taking off.


	8. Chapter 8

The next night Colonel Joseph Gallagher had called Sandy to drive him to the Star & Bottle. Even though his leg was still bothering him. Major Harvey Stovall tried getting an answer out of the Colonel for when it comes to his health.

Gallagher had walked into Operations early that morning after a difficult night of sleeping. Harvey asked the following question....

"What's wrong with your leg Joe?" As he was curious as to what was going on with his friend and commanding officer. While walking into the office seeing his friend settle down to work on the mountain of paper work that needed to be signed.

"Nothing is wrong Harvey. Just a little stiff with sleeping the wrong way is that's all. Since I am not flying, I have a great deal of work that needs to be done. Now if you will excuse me Harvey." He said with taking off his leather jacket to be just wearing his uniform shirt and white tie. It was a little too warm to be wearing the leather flight jacket.

"If you need me Colonel, I will be at the tower. Lt. Simpson will be working in the outer office." He leaves not believing his friend with the lie he was telling.

************************************************************

It was around ten o' clock when a P-51 landed at the 511th airfield with Major Zake Temple and Major Adams meeting Lt. Judith Materson. They just couldn't get over the change in her with the change in hair color and her eyes with the contacts.

"Remember Major Temple, nothing is to be told to my husband with this operation. Understand?" She replied with Zake agreeing to the idea.

"By the way Lt. Materson quarters have been set up for you in Archbury. You're are going to be living upstairs of the Star & Bottle. This way this will give you a good view of the building across the street. Plus Mr. Miles will be ready for you to begin work at 3 P.M. giving you a few hours to rest." Major Adams of CIC announced to his friend's wife and agent.

"Thanks a lot Major. Will you be driving me over to my living quarters?" She had to asked with needing to sleep.

"Yes I will Judith. Shall we go now I don't need to be asked any questions." He said with Major Temple taking his jeep back to his office to look over the missions that were up and coming for fighter coverage.

***************************************************

4.30 P.M. Star & Bottle

Lt. Shane Miller aka Judith Materson started to work at the bar behind the counter. She was an expert for when it comes to drinks with her training. She and the owner along with a waitress started to work the shift that was no doubt going to be a busy evening with the soldiers.

Two officers from the base walked into the bar with sitting at the bar ordering two whiskeys and handing Miller the coins to pay for the drinks. Both men had slight accents making it sound like German to her ears. This had her thinking that maybe something will come out of it.

It wasn't until around Six o' clock when Colonel Joseph Gallagher and Sergeant Sandy Kamansky arrived inside the bar with having reservations with a table.

Judith saw the both of them come inside and walk over to the table. The owner of the bar asked Shane to take over for the waitress on a short break. She grabbed the order book and a pencil to take down the order.

She slowly walked over to the both men chatting away. "Gentlemen can I help you with anything this evening? She says with a slight accept that was just perfect. "My name is Shane."

Colonel Gallagher looked up at the woman remaining him a little of his wife Judith, she was basically the same height. Otherwise everything else was different.

"I will start with a brandy while my friend will have a beer I believe." He looked at Sandy for confirmation.

"Anything else?" She asked with writing down the two drinks on the small yellow pad.

"We will start with those two drinks Shane." Gallagher smiled even though after she left to pour the drinks. He winced a little from the throbbing with his right leg.

Meanwhile those two officers with the accent continued to watch Gallagher and his friend sitting at the reserved table. Talking softly at the end of the bar near the entrance. "He doesn't seem phrased at all with what had happened to him yesterday." Hans replied to his associate finishing up his bourbon needing another.

"No he doesn't Hans. Shall we go to the men's room to continue to talk for a few moments." The associate said with watching the bar tender Shane deliver the two drinks to Gallagher's table.

As they walked over to the men's room. Shane being careful went to listen for anything out of the ordinary. While leaving Mr. Miles taking care of the customers at the bar. She had a job that needed to be done.

Inside the men's room....

Hans was speaking German to his associate about needing soon to take out Colonel Gallagher and plant those bombs on certain bomber planes.

Shane couldn't believe her ears on what she was hearing. She had to get back to her work or else she would be caught.


	9. Chapter 9

Mr. Miles told Shane that she was now taking care of Colonel Gallagher and his flight engineer. Colonel Gallagher deciding her needed to stretch his legs in spite of the throbbing with his leg. He asked Shane behind the bar for another Brandy and beer.

"Sure coming up Colonel. Would you like a menu now to order something to eat?" She asked with a smile on her face, while he smiled back with the charm he had. He was actually flirting back at her and she needed to stay calm.

"Thanks we are both hungry. Would you care to join our table during one of your breaks?" He asked with carrying the drinks over to the table limping a little. 

"That is very nice of you, Colonel. I certainly will join the both of you." She replied with seeing the two men leave the bar. She had no idea where they were heading. At some time she will have to inform General Creighton or Major Adams of the conversation she heard. "I will be right back to take your food order." She responded to head back behind the bar.

"Interesting woman Colonel. She reminds me a great deal of your wife a little." Sandy said to have the Colonel chuckle a little before wincing again.

"She does in a big way Sandy. By the way I need to take a pain shot. I will be right back with heading for the bathroom. I just hope no one is going to be inside watching." Gallagher said with getting up from his seat to head on over, while Shane was keeping an eye on him making sure he was all right. She had noticed that he was limping with his leg hoping it was from an old wound during the past six months.

After a few moments he came back out to head back to his seat. Sandy asked on whether he was all right being his watch dog.

"Yeah I am fine Sandy. I believe the food is being delivered now. Shall we enjoy the rest of the evening." He replied with Shane with a tray full of food mostly two rib-eye steaks.

"Here you go gentlemen. Please enjoy the food and drinks. Compliments on the house by the owner Mr. Miles." She said to have the Colonel give her a tip for bring the food and drinks.

"Thanks Colonel. I will be sitting with the both of you in twenty minutes." Shane said to her crazy husband.

*****************************************************

Twenty minutes later she came over to there table with drinks for all of them.

"So tell me Colonel Gallagher, how long have you been the group commander of the 918th?" She asked in her accent with taking a sip of her whiskey.

"Two years, and believe me Shane its not been easy ever since General Britt gave me my eagles back than. " He says with drinking his brandy this time around.

"Tell me Shane where were you born? I hope I am not too forward with the question." Gallagher asked with looking over quickly at Kamansky.

"I was born here in England, while my parents were raised in Kell, Germany. The both of them decided to leave Germany forty years ago. The both of them died in an fire caused from someone was smoking in bed in one of the apartments we lived in."

"I am sorry to hear that Shane. It must of been hard for you to lose both parents at the same time?" Gallagher replied with shifting in his seat.

"Yes it was Colonel." Shane said with looking over at the bar to see that the owner was busy with customers. 

"Please call me Joe." Gallagher said to see her starting to move up from her seat.

"I will Joe. However I will need to be getting back to work with my boss swamped with customers." She says with heading for the bar to begin working again.

Meanwhile both men continued to drink and eat there food that had arrived from the waitress that had taken over for Shane at the time.


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile over at the 918th air field. Two men working for the Nazi's decided it was time to place two small bombs on a bomber currently sidelined from flax damage. Speaking in German the engineer Salinas age 34 years of age tells his partner they needed to hurry up before they are caught. Even though it was dark out with a quarter moon and the air was crisp and cold.

"I am moving as quickly as I can Salinas. Just keep an eye out for anyone coming." He ordered with the request while placing the two small bombs to go off in thirty minutes. They needed to be sure to be out of the way of the explosion while heading back to the hanger.

He sets the two timers under the belly of the bomber for 30 minutes before getting back into the jeep to drive off to the hanger and work.

THIRTY MINUTES LATER.....

There was a huge explosion with the bomber plane going up with flares bolting out of the belly and other areas of the plane.

The fire alarm had gone off from one of the spotters on the field calling for the fire department over near the tower. They would head on over with full crews to try and put out the fire and figure out what happened.

Major Harvey Stovall working the tower for a rare evening. He took his jeep over to the area of the explosion. When he arrived both Nero and Creider both crew chiefs were talking to the fire chief with putting out the last of the fires.

"What happened Nero?" Stovall asked the question with grave concern.

"It looks like it was no accident major. We found evidence that it might of been two bombs that had gone off. We have decided to call in Counter Intelligence to find out who is responsible for this." Nero says with Creider coming over with parts of the evidence placed into a small plastic bag to be given to the authorities.

"I will call Major Adams or General Creighton. I will head back to Operations to make the call." Harvey replied with jumping into his jeep to drive off to Operations taking at least ten minutes for the trip.

*****************************************

General Creighton at Wing headquarters picked up the phone after being woken from a sound sleep. "What's wrong Harvey?" He asked with a yawn getting in the way.

"It would seem the Nazi's are at it again General. One of the bombers not scheduled for tomorrow's mission was destroyed by two bombs. No one was injured this time around Dave." Using his first name since they had been friends for 18 years.

"Does Colonel Gallagher know what has happened?" He asked with concern with sitting down in his quarters.

"No he doesn't. From what I understand he and Kamansky went back t the Star & Bottle to have drinks and food. I have a feeling the both of them won't be staying long with the briefing in the morning." Harvey says over the phone while placing a hand through his grey hair.

"Have Colonel Gallagher call me as soon as he arrives onto the base. Please let the M.P.'S know that it's important to contact me or Major Adams."

"Yes sir as soon as possible." As he hangs up on the phone conversation.


	11. Chapter 11

It was around ten o' clock at night when Gallagher and Kamansky left the Star& Bottle. Sandy had given the voucher to Shane behind the bar to pay for the drinks and food. Afterwards driving through Archbury they headed for the base with the temperatures having dropped to be colder.

Once they had reached the main gate. Sergeant Davison told Colonel Gallagher that he was needed at Operations having to be extremely important.

"Did they say why Sergeant?" Gallagher asked with Sandy moving on passing the M.P. to head for Operations.

"Something must be extremely up Colonel. I will drop you off since I need to get some shut eye with the mission in the morning." Kamansky replied with reaching Operations and dropping him off. While Sandy headed for his quarters and changing for the evening.

Major Harvey Stovall was working in his outer office waiting for Gallagher to arrive. When he finally saw his commanding officer looking like he has shaved in days. "What's going on Harvey that the main gate stopped Sandy and myself coming from the Star & Bottle?"

"It would seem the Nazi's did it again with blowing up one of the bomber planes that wasn't going to be used for tomorrow's mission. CIC says that two bombs were used to blow up the plane with no injuries reported. General Creighton wants you to call him as soon as you arrived here at Operations." Stovall announced to his commanding officer.

"Very well I will call him at Wing Headquarters." Gallagher pulling off his hat and placing it on top of the cabinet. He closed the door leaving his flight jacket on from the chill. He sits down at his desk to pick up the phone.

"Yes, get me General Creighton at Wing Headquarters and scramble it please." Holding the phone to his ear to wait for a response. It took a moment for the call to be transferred over to Wing headquarters. General Creighton sitting at his desk in his quarters picking up his phone.

"Wing headquarters General Creighton how can I help you?" He says over the phone hoping that it would be Colonel Gallagher.

"Sir it's Colonel Gallagher. I was told to call you in regard to one of the bombers having been blown up." Gallagher response to what he was told by Major Harvey Stovall.

"What the hell do you think your doing with going to bars instead of running the base to have this happened. I told you that your position as group commander was on thin ground. Especially when General Britt had grounded you." Creighton yelled over the phone even though this was all a charade.

"Sir, what gives you the right to pry into my personal life?" Gallagher was loud for Harvey Stovall to hear through the door.

"I suggest Colonel, you stop your nonsense with getting drunk. Look what happened with one of your bombers being blown up by Nazi's. General Britt is not happy at all with hearing of this news. He wants to see you in the morning to discuss your position as group commander. Do I make myself clear Joe?"

"Yes sir I do understand in what your saying. Good night." Gallagher was pissed that this under cover operation was beginning to get way out of hand. And tomorrow morning he was going to go against Britt's orders with flying the mission.

After the phone call had ended. He pulled out the strike photos from the last mission they were on to destroy the rail yards. Afterwards he walked out of the office to tell Stovall at the typewriter that he was going to fly the mission against orders.

"Are you serous Joe going against General Britt's direct orders?" Stovall took in a deep breath after asking the question.

"Hell yeah Harvey I am serious. I suggest you advise Colonel Bailey that I will be flying and mission control on the Piccadilly Lily. Have Captain Fowler as my co-pilot and Lt. Stovall as co-pilot with Colonel Bailey. Understand me Harvey?" Gallagher made his order stick with Major Stovall making the changes with the crew rosters and calling the personnel of the change. None of them were going to like it at all.


	12. Chapter 12

"Yes Colonel I understand." Major Stovall was pissed off as hell that his friend was acting like this. He had the feeling something wasn't just right. So he called Colonel Bailey at his quarters with another officer from another section that the phone was ringing. He picked it up having to be the closest.

Colonel Bailey was woken from a sound sleep with Lt. Jenson telling him there was an important phone call from Major Stovall.

"Is he serious Lt." Colonel Bailey said sounding a great deal with being annoyed. " I will go talk to him now." As he gets up from his bunk to head out into the corridor and the phone. Meanwhile Lt. Jenson went back to his bunk to sleep since he was going to be on the mission in the morning.

" Colonel Bailey how can I help you, Major Stovall?" He replied listening to what he was saying to him over the phone.

"Colonel Gallagher's orders for you to take over the So Wot bomber with Lt. Michael Stovall as your co-pilot." Stovall gave him the information.

"What the hell is Gallagher trying to do Major?" He asked with anger building up in his throat.

"I don't have a clue Frank. Ever since General Britt had grounded him, he's not been behaving correctly. Something doesn't seem to be right about this entire situation."

"I don't know either Major. After hearing about the bomber being destroyed. There has a been a great many strange things going on with the base and Colonel Gallagher." Colonel Bailey says.

"And tomorrow he's going to be flying the mission after being told that he is grounded. Any rate I gave you the information Frank. Good night!" Major Stovall replied with ending the phone call and being time for him to get some sleep with the briefing in six hours.

After the phone call ended. Colonel Frank Bailey went back to his quarters to get some well deserve sleep.

**************************************************************************

The Stage was set.....

The briefing hut was packed with everyone involved with the mission to Kell to destroy another of the rail yards and storage tanks. It would seem the Nazi's keep on building in that particular area in spite the recent bombings from three different groups.

Sergeant Kamansky, Captain Fowler and the entire Piccadilly Lily crew were sitting in the front waiting for Gallagher and Major Harvey Stovall to arrive. It was going to be an interesting briefing once everyone finds out that Colonel Gallagher will be the mission commander.

Stovall walked up to the podium seeing Colonel Gallagher was walking inside and down to the stage with the map behind him.

Seeing Colonel Gallagher, everyone was completely surprised that their commanding officer was taking over the mission from Colonel Frank Bailey.

"All right everyone settled down. I will be flying this mission taking over from Colonel Bailey. Our mission for today is the rail yards and storage tanks."

Everyone in the briefing hut were chatting away with the noise level loud. Major Harvey Stovall had to be the one to calm everyone down. As the briefing continued on for another thirty minutes going over every little detail.

Meanwhile Hans and another member of the ground crew was making sure the bomb was placed inside the cockpit of the Piccadilly Lily. It would be ready to go off in three hours. Colonel Gallagher would be sitting in the pilot seat for when it goes off.

"Now I must warm you this mission is not going to be easy with the fighters going to be after us at all times, along with the heavy flax. " Gallagher says with looking at his watch. "Take off is in one hour. That's it gentlemen and good luck." He said with heading down the stairs to head out and with waiting for Captain Fowler and Kamansky to drive them to the plane.


	13. Chapter 13

It was a total eight hours of being in the operating room. Everyone working on Gallagher was exhausted and needed sleep. However it would be Major Keiser to give the full report to everyone in the waiting room.

Sergeant Kamansky had coffee and sandwiches brought in from the mess hall. Colonel Frank Bailey had come in to stay with Judith, Lt. Stovall, Sandy and Captain Fowler. Everyone was counting the minutes for when Keiser will come in to tell them at Colonel Gallagher was dead.

However it was five minutes later Doctor Frank Keiser walked in with his operating cap still on his head. Otherwise he did have a clean smock with the soiled one thrown away. Judith jumped up quickly from her chair to ask Kieser the one question she was afraid to asked.

"Is he dead?" She asked with tears starting to fall down her face. Her heart rate started to raise quickly expecting the worst.

Holding onto her shoulders strongly. "Take it easy Judith, he's still alive. We are taking him to a private room to be watched around the clock." Keiser replied with taking off the cap and placing into his hands.

"Can I go and sit with him for a few moments?" She asked with sounding like begging.


	14. Chapter 14

Communications officer Albert Dietrich contacted his boss to let him know that group was taking off for the mission, along with Colonel Gallagher.

"This is the best news Dietrich. When will the bomb go off?" His boss said from London.

"Less than three hours sir. By the time the Piccadilly Lily reaches Kell. Colonel Gallagher will be dead." Dietrich announced over the phone.

"Excellent!" He hung up the phone to head back to his work in the office of CIC.

******************************************

Colonel Gallagher's leg was a little bit stiff sitting in the cockpit. He decided to take a pill that was in his flight jacket pocket. He asked Fowler to hand him the bottle of water to take the pill. 

"Thanks Bob." He smiled a little in spite the throbbing with his right leg. "This is going to be a long mission." He replied to his co-pilot.

"Not really Colonel. The fact that your leg is bothering you only makes it feel like a long mission. And soon the fighters will be showing up." Captain Fowler says when all of a sudden Kamanksy announced that fighters were at 12 o' clock high and coming in fast.

"Pilot to crew. Here come the fighters and be on your toes everyone." Gallagher responded with going into his defensive mode with one of the fighters just missing the cockpit. Kamanksy was able to hit the fighter dead on with exploding just above them to shake the Piccadilly Lily and the crew.

"Whew! That was close Colonel." Fowler said.

"You know it Bob." Touching his communications device around his neck. "Good going Kamansky." While checking his watch on his left wrist. He was beginning to feel better with his leg. It would be another thirty minutes before the bomb goes off.

**********************************************************************

The formation was getting hit again by the fighters once the flax had stopped. Colonel Bailey's plane So Wot right wing was hit. Even though Bailey was still able to fly his plane.

Sergeant Kamanksy continued to fired his guns from inside his turret. When all of a sudden there was an explosion from inside the cockpit hitting Colonel Gallagher. Pieces of debris hit the top part of his head cutting it and with blood pouring out.

Gallagher's stomach, right leg and side were hit. Captain Fowler screamed over the Inter phone to have Kamansky help him with the controls and see how bad was the Colonel.

"OMG!" Sandy said to Fowler trying to control the plane. 

"Sandy check to see on whether he's still alive?" Fowler ordered with seeing the blood and the sparkling of the controls in front of him. They would be reaching the target soon, As the navigator announced over the inter phone.

Checking for a pulse. "He's still alive Captain. I will see what I can do with trying to stop the bleeding." Sandy cried out with moving on down to grab the first-aid kit in the waste. 

Taking a few moments to head back up to the cock-pit. Sandy started with his work with checking the damage of his injuries.

"How bad Sandy?" Fowler asked with the I.P. coming up in a minute or so. As the navigator says in his ear.

"Not good at all sir. His stomach, ribs and left leg was hit by debris cutting into an artery. I was able to tie the artery off until we are able to get back to base. I don't know about his ribs at this time. Otherwise I also stopped the bleeding with his scalp. It does look to be some type of concussion or a small type fracture." He replied with his report. And in the mean time Captain Fowler was told that the bombs away was in thirty seconds.

"BOMBS AWAY!" Mike says over the inter phone alone with all of the bombers letting go of the bombs. Fowler was able to feel them go along with the green light that was on the panel in front of him, and making the bomber much lighter.

"Someone check the strike." Fowler ordered over the inter phone worried for his friend looking so pale.

A moment later...........

"Bulls eye Captain! Right on the nose." As Mike replied with excitement with his tone and demeanor. The entire crew was upset at the fact that their skipper was injured badly. They would be heading back to England with making a 180 degree turn and hoping for the best.


	15. Chapter 15

Back at the Star & Bottle. Judith was very worried about the mission and her husband Joseph Gallagher. She had gone down stairs of the bar to begin her shift. The owner Mr. Miles had asked on whether she was interested in working earlier.

He had mention to her with coming inside her room that the same two officers that she had mention to be German were inside and at the bar drinking heavenly.

"Sure Mr. Miles. Maybe this time I will be able to find out anything further with those two." She shrugged before closing the door after he left to head downstairs until she arrived.

15 minutes later after dressing and placing in her contacts. She had gone downstairs to begin her work. She asked the owner on where they had gone to.

"Men's room Shane. Its only been a minute or two since they had gone inside." Mr. Miles replied before handing a drink to one of the officers from the base.

Shane slowly walked over to men's bathroom to listen for any conversation. And this time the both men talking German mention about the bomb being placed into the bomber Piccadilly Lily. She had to act quick with asking Mr. Miles to call for the military police, while she ran upstairs quick to grab her revolver to try and to arrest the two men.

It was a moment later that the both of them came out and to be told not to move. Shane replied the following. "Don't move !" She says in perfect English. "Your under arrest." While the military police arriving soon." She pointed the revolver while the police arrived as she was explaining the situation. She had to head for the base to find out whether the Piccadilly Lily will be landing from the bombing mission.

The military police as well would be bringing both men to the base to be interrogated by Major Adams once he was told of the arrest.

****************************************************************

Back at the 918th base. CIC Major Adams and General Creighton arrived to speak with both Nazi agents. Stovall told them they were inside Gallagher's office being watched by the police. "Any word on the group Major?" Adams asked with the General moving inside the office.

"They are on the way back home. There hasn't been any messages on who has been injured on the Piccadilly Lily." Stovall replied with having a slight lump in his throat.

"Thanks Major." As he walked inside as well with hearing the general talking to the Nazi they call Hans.


	16. Chapter 16

Counter Intelligence officer Major Adams and General Creighton arrived at the base heading for Operations. The military police had brought the two Nazi officers and placed them into Gallagher's office to be interrogated.

General Creighton had Major Adams speaking in German to the two on who was the top man in this plot. It was Hans needing to talk alone to the General. Major Adams and one of the military police went out into the outer office to wait.

General Creighton asked straight out to the German. "Now are you going to talk with the information we need?"

"Yes. However once I give the name, I will be needing protection from my own people. Can we make some type of a deal General?" He asked as if he was begging for his life.

"I will give you the deal. But I want to know what was done on the Piccadilly Lily?" He was very anxious to know the answer with the mission on its way back.

"We placed a small bomb in the cockpit that was supposed to go off and kill Colonel Gallagher. I was ordered by our superior Colonel Basile of Wing in London. I suggest you get to him quick before he disappears." Hans replied with wiping his brow from the sweat. 

He cursed. "Damn!" Everything started to move quickly with General Creighton scrambling a call to London to give them the name of the top man involved in the plot. The military police in London will be checking the building for Colonel Basile.

A moment later Major Harvey Stovall came in excited letting the General know that the group was arriving over the field. "The Piccadilly Lily has wounded abroad including Colonel Gallagher is in bad shape. Doctor Keiser and an ambulance will be meeting the plane at their berthing area." Harvey sounded sick to his stomach with giving the General the news.

General Creighton asked the military police to take the both Nazi's to the guard house until it was time to talk with them once again.

**************************************************************

Major Frank Keiser had gotten the word that the Piccadilly Lily had wounded on bound including Colonel Gallagher being hurt by a bomb explosion. He and his ambulance was ready to bring them to the hospital waiting at the harts stand for where the bomber plane will be berthing.

It was than that he noticed Major Harvey Stovall arriving alone in a jeep. The Piccadilly Lily was berthing into place with help from the ground's crew chief Nero. He went to bang on the hatchway door to have Captain Fowler drop down with Kamansky helping to bring down the very badly injured Gallagher.

Sandy was able to explain to the doctor on what type of first aid was done with the Colonel. "Thank you, Sandy. We will need to get him to the hospital quickly and into surgery." Keiser says with scratching his head with seeing the very pale Colonel.

"I will need to call General Maxwell Gallagher in the states and advise him of his son's injuries." Stovall says with choking up on the words.

"Yes of course Harvey." Doctor Keiser says before getting into the ambulance with Gallagher, Sandy and another injured crew member.


	17. Chapter 17

Back in the states. General Maxwell Gallagher had come back from a meeting in Canada. It was late with getting back to his office and his daughter-in-law working under cover in England.

Sitting down in his chair behind his desk. He was going to pick up the phone when it started to ring. Looking at the time on his wrist watch. It was nine o' clock at night and for why someone would be calling him at this time.

Picking up the phone and pressing the green light. "General Maxwell Gallagher, how can I help you?" He asked all of a sudden feeling strange in his stomach.

"General Gallagher this is Major Harvey Stovall of the 918th bomb group. I understand its late where your at. The reason I am calling is because of your son Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher." Stovall replied trying to be as calm as he could.

"What has happened Harvey to my son?" He asked with his heart rate rising at this particular time.

"I am afraid to say that Joe is in critical condition after a bomb exploded in front of him of the cock pit during a mission. Doctor Keiser currently has him in surgery for which it's going to take awhile." Harvey took in a deep breath at his desk of the outer office.

"What about Judith? Does she know?" General Gallagher asked the question with needing to get out of his seat to loosen up his neck muscles.

"She has just arrived at the base after hearing of the news. She was the one that had broken up the Nazi plot General. I haven't seen her since arriving on the base. No doubt she is in the waiting room for news on the surgery." Stovall replied with a tone that was really upsetting the general.

"Listen Harvey, I will be calling the base to have the transport plane ready to take off in two hours. It's 9.10 P.M., I should be taking off a few minutes after eleven o' clock." The general announced the info over the phone.

"Very well we will be expecting you with-in the next 12 hours. I will let Judith know your be coming to England. Safe journey General Gallagher." As the connection goes dead and the general went to work with rearranging his schedule before going home to pack.

**************************************************

Sergeant Kamansky was extremely pissed off that his commanding officer was on the verge of dying. All because of a plot to kill him and the 918th bomb group. He was watching Judith sleep in the chair of the waiting room. She had told him that she had arrested two of the Nazi's having been responsible for shooting her husband days earlier.

Its been almost six hours that Doctor Kieser and other specialists have been working on Colonel Gallagher. So far he's been holding his own in surgery. Doctor Alrevez a brain specialist had cleaned up the small fracture removing a medium size chunk of parts of the debris from the cockpit.

They had to keep on checking his heart rate and blood pressure having given him two units of AB blood. Doctor Keiser had given the order around base with needing AB blood just in case his patient needed it further.

Several metal fragments were removed from his stomach, groin, and both of his legs with losing a great deal of blood. Doctors Keiser and Douglas were worried due to infection. He would have the nurses working will have to keep a close watch on Colonel Gallagher in a private room.

It wasn't easy for both doctors to be working on Gallagher. After all he had been through the past two years as Group Commander. It was much worst for Lt. Judith Materson having to been involved in the operation with trying to find who was behind the plot.


	18. Chapter 18

They were able to bring there patient Colonel Joseph Gallagher to his private room. Placing the Colonel in bed and setting up the I.V., Blood plasma and other tubes to help keep him alive.

Right away one of the nurses checked his blood pressure and heart rate, along with the bandages. His head was covered from the small fracture that was caused by the debris of the explosion.

It was at this time that Judith was allowed to stay a few moments visiting her husband. Her stomach was in knots when she walked inside with the nurse finishing up with her work. "Mrs. Gallagher remember to only stay a few minutes. The patient needs his rest for the most part." Lt. Janeway replied.

"OMG! He looks so pale nurse." Judith couldn't get over it on how ashen his face was looking.

"It's to be expected Lt. Materson. Currently he's getting another pint of blood plasma making it a total three in all. Now if you will excuse me I have other duties that needs to be done." She says with placing the medical chart behind the door.

"Yes, of course!" Judith watched the young nurse leave the private room. She takes in a deep breath into her lungs before pulling over a chair to talk to her sleeping husband. "Joe, sweetie I am here. I am so sorry that you had to be gravely hurt by those Nazi bastards." As she cursed with a tear falling down her face. "PLEASE DON'T DIE ON ME. I love you too much to see this happen to us. Come back to me, I love you a great deal." As she kisses his cheek before getting up to leave.

She was exhausted that's for sure. She looks back at him before opening the door to leave and try to get some sleep.

************************************************************************

CIC nor the military police was able to find the one man behind the plot both in London and Archbury. General Creighton realize that the plot wasn't over with not finding the top man. So he decided to put together a scheme that just might draw him out.

He had asked to speak with Major Keiser on whether Colonel Gallagher was strong enough to be moved to a secret medical building either on the base or elsewhere.

Major Keiser came into his office to be standing with General Creighton sitting in his seat. "What's going on General?" Keiser had to asked the important question.

"Is it possible to have Colonel Gallagher moved to another medical building? The reason I asked this is to let everyone know that Colonel Gallagher had died from his injuries in order to have the top man involved slip up with checking to see if he was really dead."

"Do you realize your plan is going to be dangerous General Creighton? Are you going to mention this to Lt. Materson and others?" Major Keiser replied with annoyance in his tone of voice.

"Yes, I know Major Keiser. As for Lt. Materson, she will be told and will be going along to stay with him while he's recovering. We will place a volunteer into his private room carrying a gun just in case he tries."

"I don't like this at all General. However if its going to captured this person, I am all for it." Keiser responded with asking on whether anything else needed to be done.

"No nothing Major. We need to keep this quiet with moving him, how ever the news conference will be made by you only telling the war correspondences that Colonel Gallagher had died from his injuries."

"It's not going to be easy General with keeping this plan to a bare minimal of staff." Keiser says with running a hand through his thin hair.

"I understand doctor. Now lets get prepared with the scheme. Have Lt. Materson advised of the situation Major." As he gets up from the doctor's chair to head out to advised those of his plan and with Doctor Keiser to have Colonel Gallagher moved from his private room.


	19. Chapter 19

Lt. Materson was told of the plan by Major Adams. She was in her quarters on the base getting dressed when he had arrived with the news.

"There is going to be a conference meeting with the reporters in the main briefing room. Since this is big news. General Maxwell Gallagher will be told of this plan once he arrived and will be carted off to meet with you at the medical building on the other side of the field. Very few know of this building, since it's only used in only extreme emergencies." Major Adams says to her getting herself geared for the conference as a grieving widow before heading on over to the medical building.

She had to gear herself for the scenario having to meeting up with the war reporters. "Do I look like a grieving widow?" She asked him with walking out of her quarters to head for the briefing shack.

The word had gotten out to all personnel on the base that Colonel Joseph Gallagher had died from his injuries. When Sergeant Alexandria Kamansky had heard the news, he was quite upset, As with Major Harvey Stovall, Colonel Bailey and most of all Captain Fowler having been flying on the mission as his co-pilot.

There were several reporters and cameras on hand to report the conference.

Major Keiser will be reporting the sad news since he was the one having to be his personal physician during the past two years.

Major Harvey Stovall with his eyes blurry eyed from the sad news that his friend and commanding officer had died. He will make the introduction to the reporters. Judith was sitting on stage with General Gallagher having arrived an hour earlier.....The both of them would be playing out the continued charade....

"Ladies and gentlemen I am truly sorry to have all of you here on this sad day. I would like to officially announced the death of Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher. Major Keiser in charge of the case and Gallagher's personal physical will explained further with the details of his death."

There was a great deal of noise and cameras going off of the group on stage and Major Stovall. As Doctor Keiser walked up to the podium with his report on the Colonel.

"Two hours ago Colonel Joseph Anson Gallagher age 40 died of his injuries. He had suffered with a brain injury during the explosion on board the Piccadilly Lily. This injury we had removed debris from the area not knowing that the damage was much more severe. We had thought that he would have a long recovering from his injuries. However that was not to be ladies and gentlemen. His body will be released to his father General Maxwell Gallagher and his widow Lt. Judith Materson and will be taken to there home in Greenwich, Ct." Major Keiser finished his short statement and with orders that no questions will be asked further.

Afterwards everyone slowly moved out of the briefing hut to file the statement with their publishers. Sergeant Kamansky needed a drink badly and headed for the NCO club to drink his sorrows away as with a number of other officers on the base.

Meanwhile a small ambulance placing Colonel Joseph Gallagher inside along with Judith and two military police over to the other side of the field.

Doctor Douglas will be waiting for them with making sure the patient was all right. Make shift quarters had been made for Judith and General Maxwell Gallagher. Meals will be sent over three times a day and including snacks.

Judith spoke with her father-in-law General Gallagher. "Sir that was so hard to do with sitting on the stage and having all those reporters looking at me and you. I just feel bad that Sandy wasn't included in the continued charade. Joe and Sandy are really close friends." She replied with sitting in the small mess room with there meals being delivered.

Doctor Douglas came in to have a cup of coffee as well. "He's stable is all I can say right now. I needed to give him another shot to stay asleep. I don't dare have him wake not knowing what type of pain he will have at this point."

"At least we did the right thing with moving Joe to here after that conference." Judith said with taking a sip of her diet soda. "However Doctor Douglas, I think it would be best to have Sergeant Kamansky stay here as well. I felt really bad that he wasn't included with the under cover operation." She replied.

"I will speak with either Doctor Kieser or Major Adams about telling him and bringing him here in case the Colonel does wake up and asked for him." Doc said to Judith with taking a bite of her turkey club sandwich.


	20. Chapter 20

Sergeant Kamansky when he arrived at the medical building on the other side of the field. He had no idea that the building was being used. He was only told to come here with an errand for Doctor Kieser. He was still reeling from the death of Colonel Gallagher.

Parking the jeep on the side of the building. He noticed there was two M.P.'S stationed at the entrance of the building. Since there was no back entrance.

"I am Sergeant Kamsnky, I was ordered to come here." He said with one of the officer's opening the door and finding Judith waiting for him. "What's going on Lt. Materson?" He asked the question having to be told to follow her down the corridor and entering a small patient's private room.

When he walked in from behind her. He was in utter shock that Colonel Gallagher was indeed still alive. "Let me explain Sandy on what has been going on. We thought it would be best to bring Joe here making everyone think that he died from his injuries. Major Adams is trying to catch the top Nazi behind the plot. Since he had gotten away from the police in London."

"So this Nazi agent is going to try and find out coming here to the base on whether he actually died or not?" Sandy responded with shaking his head.

"Correct Sandy. We just don't know how long it's going to take and why we have Joe here to recover from his injuries." She replied to Sandy with moving over to her husband's side.

"How is he?" Sandy asked with placing a hand over his head for emotional comfort.

"He's holding his own Sandy. The doctors have been keeping him under from waking. They just don't know how much pain he's going to be in once he's awake. ******************************************************************************************************* Eight hours later with Judith sitting in the chair asleep. She heard moaning coming from the mouth of her husband. She quickly went out into the corridor to call Doctor Kieser coming over from the base hospital. "What's wrong Judith?" Major Keiser asked with walking behind her heading for Gallagher's make shift room. "He's waking Major." She replied with sitting down onto the chair while he checked his patient. Colonel Gallagher was opening his eyes very slowly. "Take it easy Colonel. Your in a medical building on the other side of the field." Keiser using a small instrument with checking his eyes for any type of trauma. "How do you feel Joe?" "Strange like I have been drugged for days. How long have I been asleep?" He asked with his mouth feeling like cotton. "Can I have some water please?" He said softly with his throat dry as hell as with his mouth. "Your been out a few days Colonel. We thought it was best to keep you under while we continue on with the charade." Keiser says to have something click in the Colonel's mind. Judith poured her husband a fair enough of water for him to drink. However very slow without having to choke on it. "Take it slow sweetie. Your going to be just find. Just as soon as the top Nazi boss is caught in this plot of trying to kill you." As he drinks the cold water. He says the following. "Since I am here, I have a feeling that you actually have me dead with trying to catch the Nazi?" "Correct Joe. It's why we have you here instead of the base hospital. The entire base has been alerted to be on the lookout for any one suspicious." Major Keiser responds to his commanding officer. "I asked before How are you feeling?" "Very little pain, along with having a slight headache and my eyes hurt a little." "It's to be expected with having a slight concussion and small size fracture. You took the brunt of the explosion once the bomb had gone off in front of you. Your lucky to be alive once the Piccadilly Lily had gotten you back to the base." "What about Sergeant Kamansky?" Gallagher asked about his flight engineer and close friend. "He's here as well Colonel. I will go tell him that your awake. And believe me, he's been through the ringer with this entire operation. Once this is over, he's going to be needing a leave to rest from the emotional turmoil." Keiser said with moving to head out to look for Sergeant Kamansky.


	21. Chapter 21

Sandy was nervous walking to his commanding officer's room. He was very happy that his friend was finally awake from his surgery. Knocking on the door to let him know it was him coming inside.

"Sir, you're looking better today. I was worried that you might not wake at all." He says with pulling up a chair to sit near his bed. "Do you need anything sir?" He asked with concern in his voice for a 28 year old flight engineer.

"I could use some water Sandy please." His mouth was very dry ever since he woke from the surgery to repair the damage to his body. Sandy picked up the water pitcher to pour a little water for his friend.

"Here you go Colonel. Don't try to drink too much at one time." He had to help his commanding officer with his head as he placed the cup next to his dry, chapped lips.

After drinking enough of the water. Sandy placed the cup back down onto the tray. "Thanks Sandy. Can you raise my bed a little, I am tire of laying on my back." He replied with his flight engineer helping him out further.

"Is this better sir?" He says with sitting back down onto the chair.

"So tell me about what has been going with security of the base?" As he shifts into a more comfortable position in his bed.

"Colonel Bailey has the entire base on alert and including the Home Guard to be on the look out for anyone that will head for the base hospital. Colonel Bailey has his hands full at the moment with getting ready for a mission in the morning to a target near Berlin."

"Wow! Frank must be pulling his hand out on this one?" He replied with slight annoyance in his voice.

"He is sir. But he's dealing with it never the less Joe." This caught Gallagher by surprise with Sandy using his first name.

"By the way Sandy, once I get out of here and back to my normal routine. I will be giving you a ten day leave for helping out with the under cover operation."

"Thanks sir, I could use the rest. Plus maybe I can finally get up the nerve to ask Lt. Barbara Bacock to marry me. I have been hinting to her that something important has been on my mind." Sandy quipped with his words.

"I do hope so Sandy. You deserve all of the happiness between the both of you." Gallagher responded with asking him to raise his bed a little bit higher. "Good. By the way how is Major Stovall through all this mess?" He asked the question for when it comes to his ground executive officer and friend.

"He doesn't know Colonel. Only myself, your wife, General Gallagher, Doc Keiser, Doctor Douglas and two others know. He's been really upset with the lost of his commanding officer. Once we catch the Nazi, Major Adams will than tell him." Sandy says with taking a cup of water for himself.

"Damn! That's not fair at all Sandy. I just hope when he does find out that he 's going to be all right." Gallagher said with all of a sudden feeling tired.

"Sir, I will leave you now. Your tired and I don't need to have Doctor Keiser getting on my case." Sandy gets up from his chair and placing it against the wall once again. "Sleep well Colonel." He turned to see that his friend was already sound asleep.

He walked out into the corridor to greet Doctor Keiser. "He's asleep Doc."

"Good, he needs all of the sleep he can get Sandy. Now I suggest you do the same since the General and Judith are sleeping as well." Keiser replied with going to talk with Doctor Douglas to head back to the base hospital for a few hours before retiring as well.


	22. Chapter 22

Two days later....

Nazi officer Brett Mueller and top boss of the plot to kill Colonel Gallagher. Since he was dressed in a CIC uniform coming from London. The main gate guard stopped him to check his I.D. pass before letting him move on into the base.

After he had left the guard and drove into the base. Lt. Waktins on duty called Operations to let Major Adams and General Creighton that someone from CIC had arrived. "Are you sure Lt. Waktins?" Major Adams asked while General Creighton got on the other phone to have all of his people alerted on the base.

"Yes sir. I believe he was heading towards the base hospital Major. What are my orders sir?" He asked with stopping another vehicle.

"Just continue what your doing at the main gate. We will take care of it Lt. Waktins." He hangs up the phone to turn to face General Creighton. "What's the word sir?" He asked with concern with his features.

"All set Major. We should know soon on whether we have the Nazi in custody. Come on lets get into place." As General Creighton grabs his cap from the top of the cabinet in Gallagher's office. Even though he's going to be back working once he's recovered and with the one man behind the plot.

**************************

Sergeant Adam Lambert CIC agent working under cover in Colonel Gallagher's room. The Nazi was told that his body was placed inside for processing. Lambert was told to be ready to spring into action just in case.

Sergeant Lambert had volunteered to go under cover this time. Since he 's been waiting this action to happen. He had his small pistol hidden inside his uniform pant. There was a chance that this Nazi had never seen a photo of Colonel Gallagher. So Lambert was taking a huge gamble with the operation.

CIC Officer Brett Mueller roamed around the corridor of the base hospital. He needed to asked where the body of Colonel Joseph Gallagher was being held. The nurse that he had stopped was CIC as well. He walked away towards ward C.

Major Adams coming out of one of the wards dressed in whites and a cap and mask. He saw the Nazi heading for the room with Lambert inside. He signaled to the agents to begin moving in. As Mueller entered the room with the body under the sheet. He raised it to see Gallagher's body and a gun pointing directly to his stomach and the door bursting opened with Adams and others.

"Hold it right there Nazi. Your under arrest." Major Adams replied with General Creighton following behind.

"Take him to the stockade to be questioned." General Creighton says to the other CIC officers.

Speaking in perfect English. "Tell me something. Is Colonel Gallagher dead?" He asked with Major Adams placing the cuffs behind his back after Lambert and another search his body for any weapons, papers or anything else that will help with the case.

"He's alive and that's is all I am going to say to you, Nazi. Take him out right now." Major Adams ordered with the entire ordeal making him sick to his stomach.


	23. Final chapter

Later in the day the news was given to Colonel Gallagher that the top man involved in the plot was captured. Everyone was relieved that the entire episode was over with.

There were a number of items that needed to be done.

Major Harvey Stovall had heard that the Nazi boss was arrested at the base hospital. What he didn't know was the fact he was going to be driven to the other side of the field taking 15 minutes. Sergeant Kamansky was going to be driving him.

"What's going on Sandy?" Stovall had to asked since he had no idea what was going on.

"I am not at liberty to say sir until we reach our destination. Plus later there is going to be a conference with the reporters at the briefing hut and all personnel." Kamansky said with trying to keep a straight face on him.

Lt. Judith Materson will be at the conference. Even though General Maxwell Gallagher had flown back to the states.

Driving 15 minutes to reach the medical building. Major Stovall was told to get out and be checked by security. He looked at Sandy wondering what was going on as he walked inside to be greeted by Doctor Keiser.

"Please come this way Major Stovall." Major Keiser replied with Stovall following behind him down the hall and opening the door......

*********************************************************************************

It was a week later when Colonel Joseph Gallagher was finally released from the hospital and going back to work in his office and flying status.

It had felt good for the Colonel to be out of the medical building and back to his quarters to change into a proper uniform. There was a gift on his bunk before Judith had finally flown back to the states to get back into a normal routine of working at the State Department.

He goes to open it to find a lock of her black hair before changing it for the under cover operation, along with the container consisting of her contacts. There was a note: I longer need these sweetie. Love Judith.

He smiled for the first time in a long while. Looking at the time he went to change into his uniform that was too big on him. He will need to find out just how much weight he had lost while he was recovering.

15 minutes later he arrived at Operations begin working for the first time in three weeks since getting hurt on the mission.

Major Harvey Stovall was extremely happy to see his friend and commanding officer walk in. In spite the fact he had lost weight. "How are you, Joe?"

"I feel good Harvey. Can I ask a question. Do you still have the scale in Operations?" He had to asked with needing to know the answer.

"Sure I do Colonel. It's in the closet, I will go get it and set it up right for you to use. If I had to guess, your probably lost a little over thirty pounds." Harvey replied with moving into the corner for where the closet was located. Taking a few moments to set the weight proper. Colonel Gallagher taking off his shoes stepped on the scale.

"What does it say Harvey?" He was anxious with needing to know the weight.

"Do you remember what was your last weight before the explosion on the Piccadilly Lily?" Harvey asked with looking down to say the following. "It says 159 Joe.

"Damn! I lost over thirty pounds. I know of one person is going to be happy about the weight lost and that is Doctor Keiser." Gallagher said with placing on his shoes again to walk inside the office to begin his work with the pile of paperwork, along with a phone call from Wing headquarters.

"Things never seem to change Joe." Harvey replied with beginning to chuckle a little while Gallagher picked up the phone.....

The End


End file.
